


Gus Goes to Kennywood

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Future, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin promises Gus a trip to the local amusement park, Kennywood, which forces Brian to confront an issue from his childhood.





	Gus Goes to Kennywood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Shadownyc. Follow up ficlet to "Gus's Big Day," "A Lion for Gus," and "Gus's Picture," although it can stand alone.   


* * *

A few days after Justin's plane landed at the airport, Brian and Justin, exhausted after celebrating Justin's homecoming, lay sharing a double-sized hammock on the back patio. Their heads at opposites ends, Brian dozed and Justin drew in his sketchpad. The sun blazed, but the breeze blew gently and kept it from being too warm. 

Too tired and comfortable to move much, Justin lazily slung his leg over Brian's, causing the hammock to sway slightly. Brian opened his eyes and ran his foot up under Justin's shirt, causing Justin to smile.

"You're just going to have to tell him," Brian spoke quietly.

"Shit, Brian, if it was anything else, I'd miss it in a heartbeat."

"I know, Justin. But you have to suck it up and call. You didn't know that gallery would call at the last minute to ask you to exhibit your work; you can't miss such a big opportunity."

Justin got up slowly and carefully so he didn't rock the hammock. 

He picked up his phone, staring at it warily. He dialed the number.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Justin."

"How are you?" Justin asked. He started pacing slowly across the patio.

"Okay, we're running around frantically trying to get ready for our trip to Pittsburgh. Kids need so much gear. J.R. needs her own huge suitcase."

"We're looking forward to your visit." Justin needed to get this over with, so his asked, "May I speak to Gus?"

"Sure," Melanie covered the receiver, and Justin could her muffled voice, "Gus, hon, it's Justin for you."

"Hey"

"Hey Justin."

"Daddy said he's going to be the hottest pirate, and you'll be the second hottest pirate at my party! Can I be the bravest pirate?"

"Sure, Gus. You're definitely the bravest pirate I know. I wanted to tell you something. I'm not going to be able to come to your party. It's on the same day as my first art show in New York City, and I can't miss it. I'm really sorry." Justin's voice had sped up as he talked. Brian looked relaxed, but Justin could tell he was listening intently.

"Oh." Gus was silent, and then he huffed out a little sigh.

"Is there something else you would like to do for your birthday, that we could do together while you're here?" Justin decided to go into the kitchen for water; his throat felt dry.

Justin could imagine the smoke as the wheels turned in Gus's head. Finally, Gus answered, "Oh, I know! I've always wanted to go to Kennywood and ride the "big kid" rides. When we went last time, I wasn't tall enough to go on anything good!"

Justin smiled; going to Kennywood would be fun. As a kid, almost every school in the Pittsburgh area had a special "Kennywood Day," when schools were closed and everyone went to the old-fashioned amusement park. Along with the old style wooden roller coasters and kiddie rides, the park had recently gotten some thrill rides. 

"Sure, Gus!" That would be great! Your Dad and I will plan to take you. Do you want to go a few days before your party?"

"Oh yeah! Momma, Justin is going to take me to Kennywood and we're going to ride all the good rides..." Gus's voice trailed off as he dropped the phone and ran to tell Melanie.

"Gus?"

Justin, laughing, hung up the phone after a few minutes; Gus apparently had forgotten that Justin was still on the line.

Justin walked outside to Brian, happy with the arrangement and excited to tell Brian that he had avoided a major blow-up.

Justin leaned over the hammock and playfully began to bite Brian's earlobe. The corners of Brian's mouth turned up. 

"How'd it go?"

"Much better than expected. I told him that we'd take him to Kennywood as a way to make it up to him. I hope it was okay; I knew you already took off the whole week, and I felt like I should agree after dropping the bomb that I couldn't come to his birthday party."

Brian sat up quickly, nearly knocking his head into Justin's nose. Justin quickly stepped back; Brian stood up and strode to the door.

Turning back slightly, Brian said, "You shouldn't have done that. I'm going to take a shower."

Justin could hear the water turn on; he sat down slowly, not sure when this golden afternoon had gone awry. He waited a moment and walked into the house.

Stripping off his clothes, Justin entered the shower. Brian's back faced him, and Justin put his hands on Brian's hips. Brian tensed. Justin began to slowly run his hands up and down the sides of Brian's thighs, while he kissed his shoulders. Slowly, he could sense Brian's tension lessening. He reached around to the front of Brian's body, then slowly ran his hand down the center of Brian's chest and gently stroked his cock. 

Brian turned to face Justin, and immediately Justin kissed him, backing Brian up against the cool stone wall of the shower. As they kissed, Justin felt Brian's arms encircle him and grab his ass. Brian eased down the shower wall. As Justin felt their cocks rub together, he moaned slightly. Justin thrust his tongue into Brian's mouth, rocking them together. Brian exhaled through his nose, almost a sigh. 

Justin decided to move things further, and he dropped down to his knees. Taking Brian's cock into his mouth, he sucked, licked, and nipped until he could feel Brian shaking slightly. Knowing it wouldn't take much more to put Brian over the edge, he caressed Brian's balls with the other hand and swallowed hard around Brian's cock. Brian stilled, then bucked slightly and came into Justin's mouth, sliding further down the wall. 

As Justin stood up, he looked at Brian. Brian wore an expression of satisfaction, but Justin could see hurt bubbling under the surface. Justin, surprised, turned and handed Brian a towel. Brian took it, but set it down and put on his bathrobe instead and left the bathroom. Justin, steeling himself, took Brian's towel, wrapped it around his waist, and followed Brian out into the bedroom.

Justin sat next to Brian on the bed. Brian's head was down; he looked exhausted. 

"I know I don't talk much about growing up; my parents were shitty and I hate remembering that time."

Justin sat quietly and dropped his head onto Brian's shoulder.

Brian absently kissed the top of Justin's head. "One year, when I was about six, my first-grade class went to Kennywood together, for an annual field trip. Most of the parents went as well, to give kids money, carry the prizes, and hang out together." 

"My old man's drinking buddies decided to pick up their kids at dinnertime, so they all hit the bar after work then came to the park. We arranged to meet them by that big carousel near the center of the park. Those drunken bastards, they decided that we should all go on the rides together. My Dad got it in his head that we had to ride the Thunderbolt."

Justin's eyes widened slightly. The Thunderbolt was an old, wooden roller coaster with steep drops that jarred you almost out of your seat. 

"One of my friends, Jason, was really scared. He told his Dad he wouldn't ride it; my Dad laughed and called them both sissies. We left them; the remainder of the group walked towards the entry for the ride." 

"Justin, I was fucking terrified." Brian's voice dropped, he swallowed. "I felt sick, nauseous. My Dad seemed to sense my fear, because he started to tease me that I was really a girl, and I'd probably shriek through the whole ride."

Justin snaked his hand up the back of Brian's neck, and he started rubbing the base of his neck softly.

"He made me ride it; I didn't make any noise, but as soon as I got off, I threw up all over the ground. My Dad couldn't do anything with all the other park-goers watching, but as soon as he got me to the car he, well, he let me know how displeased he was." 

Brian turned to look at Justin. "I never went back. Shit, I never thought I'd ever go back." His face white, Brian ran his hand down the side of his face and sighed. He got up. "I'm going to run on the treadmill."

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Brian found Justin sitting in the hammock in the dark. He crawled in next to him, waiting for Justin to shift slightly so Brian could slide his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"How are you?" Justin asked.

"Hmm, fine." Brian responded indifferently.

"Did we just live through a different day?" Justin asked.

Brian sat silently for a long time. Finally, he said, "I can be so much like him, Justin."

"Who, your Dad? You would never do anything like that to Gus. You love him."

"My Dad loved me in his own twisted way."

Justin took Brian's hand. "No, I think it's time you give yourself some credit. You are a great Dad to Gus. You would never, ever do anything like that to him. Never."

Brian's used his foot to rock the hammock slightly. "I don't think I would hurt him; but what if I fuck up?"

"Everyone fucks up. In the end, all that matters is that he knows we all love him unconditionally and want him to live a beautiful life."

"Who made you Dr. Sears?" Brian smiled in the dark.

Justin relaxed, knowing that if Brian joked, he must have felt slightly better.

________________________________________________________________________

The morning of Kennywood Day, Brian and Justin picked up Gus. Mel, Lindsay, J.R. and Gus were staying with Michael and Ben for the first part of the week, and then they would come out to stay with Brian and Justin.

Gus ran and got into the car. As he slammed the door shut, Brian and Justin could hear Lindsay shouting, "Please make sure he doesn't eat loads of cotton candy! It makes him sick!"

Brian groaned slightly, and Justin just waved to them from the window.

When they got to the park, Justin picked up a brochure. He, Brian, and Gus looked it over.

Gus exclaimed, "The roller coasters! I want to ride all of the roller coasters." He looked expectantly at Brian and Justin. 

Justin answered, "Let's ride a few of the other rides first; then we'll see if you still want to ride the coasters." He slung his arm around Brian's waist, ignoring the looks of the other park patrons.

Many rides later, including the "Kangaroo" and the "Whip," they ventured to the Potato Patch for lunch. Brian watched in mock horror as Justin and Gus ate a large French fry order covered in gravy and cheese and slurped on sodas. While Justin and Gus watched people playing games nearby, Brian stole a fry. Justin raised his eyebrows and smiled, and then fed Brian a fry or two. 

Gus decided cotton candy would be perfect for dessert, so they walked to the next stand. A sign nearby showed the height requirements for each ride. Gus, who took after Brian and was tall for his age, met the requirements to ride most of the rides. 

Gus pointed on the map. "This one! Please! I'm the bravest pirate ever; I can do it."

Brian looked at Gus, then quickly at Justin. "Are you sure?" he asked Gus. "It's a pretty intense ride. Why don't we go over and look at it?"

They walked towards the Thunderbolt. Gus stopped and looked in awe as the cars raced by, the wooden rails clanging. Justin kept sneaking glances at Brian, whose expression of determination didn't waver.

"Yes, Daddy. I can do it. Come on..." Gus implored.

"Do you want me to go with him?" Justin asked Brian quietly, out of Gus's hearing.

"No. Do you want to come on it and ride in another car?"

"Sure," Justin answered, squeezing Brian's hand. Gus ran ahead, anxious to get in line.

The waiting line moved quickly, and soon Brian and Gus slid into a car; Justin sat behind them next to a girl in braces. Justin saw Brian grip the bar tightly, and then Brian put his other arm around Gus to hold onto him.

Justin reached forward to touch Brian's shoulder and tickle Gus's neck. Gus giggled and then screamed, "WOO WHOO!"

Brian and Justin smiled, and the cars screeched forward. Immediately, they plunged down a steep hill, all three yelling wildly along with the rest of the train. As they rounded a bend, Gus's body smashed up against Brian, who tightened his grip. Immediately, the train plunged down another big hill, Justin found himself holding on so he didn't crush his seatmate as they built up momentum. With the last bend, Gus raised his hands in the air in excitement, then the cars pulled into the station.

As they got out, Justin looked at Gus, who beamed a great big smile at him. Justin gave Brian a hand as he crawled out. Brian looked slightly green but smiled. Gus threw himself around Brian's leg as they made their way down the exit ramp. "Daddy," he said, "That was the best! We're the bravest! I love you."

"I love you, too, Gus." Brian answered.

Justin smiled at the pair.

"So Daddy and Justin, what are we going on next?"


End file.
